Gro'thuk Redspite
Gro'thuk Redspite is a Horde blademaster war veteran. He's been fighting against many foes, under many flags, the Blackrock Clan, the Horde and independently. Among the mercenaries and as a slave. Since his childhood, he has been sent to the battlefield and yet, at old age, he still tries to do his part. He sees that the years, have not been only years, but years of experience, and some heck of a experience has he gained, too. He is known for his skills to handle the two-handed weapons and feared among the enemies. Even though, he tries to keep to himself. He actually has, already at a young age, decided not to get too famous, or infamous, ever. History Early age Nobody really knows, who are Gro'thuk's parents, or where he was born. Because the story doesn't really start right from the beginning, but from when a Blackrock orcfound child Gro'thuk, a bit over twenty years before the First War. Gro'thuk was angry, starving young boy, wandering around, growling to any living creature he crashed into. Even though, he seemed very hostile, he didn't attack this Blackrcok orc, whose name and identity still remains unknown. He decided to take Gro'thuk to the nearby town, where the local elder estimated Gro'thuk's age to be a bit over three years. The little, that is known about the orc, who then adopted Gro'thuk as his son and apprentice, is that he was a Blackrock Blademaster. He was also an officer of the Horde military, which is most likely the reason why Gro'thuk had been sent to war almost ever since he was able to carry a sword. Gro'thuk became very good with the weapons, and he started to prefer using axes. His adoptive father also taught Gro'thuk blacksmithing and how to repair and build his armors and weapons. An orc, who was born to fight Gro'thuk was young enough not to participate in the war against the Draenei. But when the First War approached, Gro'thuk was sent to the war, and to Azeroth, as he was part of the Blackrock Clan, and therefor part of the main forces to invade Azeroth. He survived the First War with pride. When the Second War went off, Gro'thuk was defending their [http://www.wowwiki.com/Draenor homeland]. He fought his time, until he was captured by the humans, as his group was ambushed. He was made a slave, and taken back to Azeroth. After few months he was sold to a group of mercenaries, as their plan was to make money with him by betting on fights they put Gro'thuk in, and took him to fight as a gladiator. They saw unexpected potential in him, as he never actually lost a fight. During this time, Gro'thuk's Blood Curse started to loose effect already. And of course totally freed from it, once the might Hellscream sacrificed himself. After few years, he was bought from the mercenaries, but instead of slavery, he was actually more like hired to become a mercenary himself. Back then, he did whatever jobs he could get, and slayed many foes. As a traveling mercenary, life eventually leading him on the distant land of Kalimdor, just few months before the Horde was rallied there. Then, the Third War started. Back to the ranks When the Horde was rallied to Kalimdor, where Gro'thuk already was, he ran into them. He was warmly welcomed back to the ranks of the New Horde, led under the command of Thrall. He kept all kinds of enemies of the Horde at bay in Kalimdor, helping the Warsong Clan a lot in Ashenvale. He rarely even traveled back to Eastern Kingdoms, as he had grown to like Kalimdor much more. Exception was, when the Horde went to Blackrock Mountain, to slay the newly risen Dark Horde Outland Once the Dark Portal is opened, Gro'thuk is eager to return to his homeland, only to disappoint after seeing what's left of it. In Outland, he however leaves the place's own foes mostly for Outland's own problem, and more likely just fights the Alliance there. He nevertheless like to spend some time in Nagrand, as it's what the world used to be. Spent time gets short, though, since the Azeroth needs him with the new threat. Northrend When the Lich King started to attack the Alliance and the Horde, Gro'thuk went with the Warsong Offensive to Northrend and fought for the Horde's sake. He was part of the main forces to defeat Scourge, though he never got to kill Arthas himself. Since then, he has really calmed down, and started to focus more on blacksmithing, yet still always answering upon the call of duty, in case he is needed. To that, it didn't take too long either, as the [http://www.wowwiki.com/World_of_Warcraft:_Cataclysm Cataclysm] struck. Appearance Gro'thuk looks kind of evil and fierce. His face and body are full of marks of battle: scars and life-lasting bruising all over. The skin is damaged from many places and looks like beaten, as if he had been beaten up all over and over again. His face expressions can also many times look scary, and as if he was angry all the time. To this, though, he cannot really do anything about. Even his smile is like sarcastic and evil, even when really smiling from joy. Gro'thuk doesn't wear too much armor, in order to get more flexibility and agility. He always carries his enormous two-handed axe on his back. The armor he does use looks kind of old, used and full of marks of battles - there are scratches and cracks all over and the paint has dropped off from many places. The gloves he has, protects his wrists well and prevents them to twist and therefor from braking. The fingertips are not covered to give better grip - as he himself says; "this way I have a real grip and feel of the weapon I carry." Personality Gro'thuk is, despite his rough appearance, quite comfy person to be with, when his trust is gained. Because of his not-so-nice childhood and past, he has some real issues trusting other people. When gotten to know him, Gro'thuk is fun and nice, telling jokes and laughing. When someone, who he doesn't know, nor trust, talks to him, he's very cold, nonchalant and rude. If he doesn't trust someone, he always expects them to plan to make something bad to him. That's why he's alert and observant all the time. ''"The Redspite"'' The name, Redspite, was given to him, as most of the orcs' surnames, by his childhood town's locals. They say Gro'thuk was so angry and furious, that he glowed red color. The name hasn't failed him later either - in the battlefield he many times goes to, or at least as a youngling used to, a rampage, destroying and killing everything and anything before him. As of older age, he has learnt to control his anger, but once it's unleashed, there is nothing to stop him. Category:Horde Characters Category:Horde Category:Warriors Category:Blademasters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Orcs Category:Blackrock Clan Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alive characters